Graduation: Friends Forever
by epiphanies
Summary: The gang graduates and there are some insecurities...
1. Default Chapter

Graduation: Friends Forever

  
  
  
  


Hermione smiled sadly as she took her diploma from Professor McGonagall, who had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Professor?" she asked in an undertone.

"I hate to lose you as a student, Miss. Granger. You're one of the people that I love teaching for. Good luck in the future, Hermione."

Hermione smiled faintly at her.

If she only knew, Hermione thought, how much I'm going to lose tonight...

  
  
  
  


And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

I keep thinking times will never change

Keep on thinking things will always be the same

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back

No more hanging out cause we're on a different track

And if you got something that you need to say

You better say it right now cause you don't have another day

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down

These memories are playing like a film without sound

And I keep thinking of that night in June

I didn't know much of love

But it came too soon and there was me and you

And then we got real cool

Stay at home talking on the telephone with me

We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared

Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair

And this is how it feels

  
  


Hermione sat down after shaking her teachers' hands, and felt her eyes well up with tears.

After the ceremony, Harry and Ron approached her.

They looked so happy, so carefree.

Hermione couldn't understand how they could not be sad or worried.

"Congrats, Herm," said Ron, blushing scarlet.

"Yeah! Valedictorian! Wow, we knew you had it in the bag!" Harry smiled.

She tried to smile, but didn't succeed in anything more than a grimace.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked concernedly.

"Well, it's just that...you guys aren't worried about the future? About our lives, and how we'll probably split apart and see each other hardly ever? Don't you worry?" she said quietly, staring into Ron's eyes.

He stared back at her in a sort of sadness and disbelief.

"You think we won't keep in touch?" he said quietly.

Hermione shook her head, shrugging, emotion tugging at her heart.

"You think that we don't care enough about you to stay with you when you need us? When you want us? When you need help or advice or anything, you think we'll just not be there?" he said, an edge lurking in his voice.

Hermione shrugged again, but was wary.

"Ron, I didn't mean that you don't care..."

"Well, Herm, that just plain and simple, not true! Do you have any idea what I...What you...What we....." Ron trailed desperately.

Hermione was confused.

"What? Ron, what do you want to say? Just say it." she said, afraid that her voice would break if she said anymore.

"Herm..."

"What?"

"I'll always be there."

  
  
  
  


As we go on, we remember

All the times we had together

And as our lives change, come whatever

We will still be, friends forever

  
  


"We'll always be there," Harry added.

Hermione smiled faintly.

She still didn't know what Ron was going to say, and she was very curious.

They mingled and laughed and talked until the party was over, and then they headed outside before going to bed their last nights at Hogwarts.

Harry went off to find Andrya, whom was his latest (and longest) girlfriend, which left Ron and Hermione alone.

However, Hermione saw the meaningful look that Harry and Ron shared before Harry had left.

What was going on?

"Herm? Can I ask you something?" Ron whispered, looking at her right in the eye.

  
  


So if we get the big jobs

And we make the big money

When we look back now

Will our jokes still be funny?

Will we still remember everything we learned in school?

Still be trying to break every single rule

Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?

Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

And this is how it feels

  
  


Hermione looked at him in wonder, the nodded.

"Hermione....I reacted the way I did before, because...tonight I was going to do something....but...it's so hard because of what you said. That you didn't think that we'd be together anymore." he gulped, watching her face for a reaction.

Hermione studied his expression.

"Ron," she said slowly, "Just ask me."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Ron took a deep breath.

"Iwiuvyiou," he said quickly.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, guarded.

"I love you, Herm. I always have, and always will. I was going to ask you tonight...would you...get any pleasure in marrying me?" Ron mumbled.

Hermione stared at Ron in shock.

"Ron, why did you never say anything?" she breathed.

"I just.....it was too hard....?" he tried, starting to look very nervous.

Hermione noticed his hands were shaking.

She beamed at him.

"Yup. That's my Ron. Always the procrastinator." she grinned, and caught his eye.

He gave her a weary look, unsure of what that comment meant.

"Oh, Ron, come on! Do I have to spell it out for you?" Hermione laughed, "Of course. Yes. Uh huh. Absolutely."

Ron's eyebrows raised.

"To...to the question?"

Hermione swatted him.

"Of course, to the question!" she giggled.

Ron started to laugh, then swept her into his arm and kissed her deeply.

She pulled back, breathless.

"Whoa, Ron! Why didn't you ask me sooner?" she joked, smoothing her hair.

Ron chuckled, and pointed beside them, where Harry and Andrya were watching them.

Hermione laughed, feeling the most carefree that she had felt since...she had never felt so carefree!

Harry and Andrya approached them, and they all stood together, laughing and hugging, and they knew that they would be together forever.

  
  


La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah

La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever

  
  


Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?

Can we survive it out there?

Can we make it somehow?

I guess I thought that this would never end

And suddenly it's like we're women and men

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?

Will these memories fade when I leave this town

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

  
  


La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah

La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever

  
  


La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah

La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever

  
  


La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah

La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

My Everything

A 98 Degrees Songfic

  
  
  
  


The loneliness of nights alone

the search for strength to carry on

my every hope has seemed to die

my eyes had no more tears to cry

then like the sun shining up above you

surrounded me with your endless love 

Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me

  
  


Ron grabbed Hermione's hand as they approached the Headmaster.

"Congratulations, both of you. I told you that you'd graduate." smiled Dumbledore.

Hermione grinned nervously at Ron, and adjusted her hat.

"Yes, thanks sir. Um, Hermione and I were wondering..." Ron began shakily.

"You wondered if I would marry the two of you? Of course I will." beam Dumbledore.

Hermione's eyebrows raised, and Ron sighed in relief.

"Wow, sir. Thanks! How'd you know?"

"I have been...observing the two of you lately, and I can assure you that I was sure that it would happen sooner or later. Better sooner than later, right Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled toothily, "Surely, Sir. Thank you ever so much."

Ron glanced at his fiancé, and wondered how he could have gotten so lucky.

You are my everything

Nothing your love won't bring

My life is yours alone

The only love I've ever known 

Your spirit pulls me through

When nothing else will do

Every night I pray

On bended knee

That you will always be

My everything 

  
  


"So, where's the ring?"

"Yeah, congratulations, guys!"

"Wow, are you getting married?"

"Oooh, that's so sweet! Let's see the couple kiss!"

Ron and Hermione had to make their way through their friends to find Harry, who had found out as soon as Ron told him he was going to do it on grad night.

"Harry!" the couple waved him over from the corner, where he stood, having an animated conversation with Andrya.

He smiled at them and pulled his own fiancé over.

"So, what did Dumbledore say?" Andrya asked them, then glanced at Harry, who had asked Dumbledore to marry them earlier that night.

"What do you think he said?" Ron laughed, and pulled Hermione close.

"Next stop, Honeymoonsville!" somebody in the crowd yelled, and both Hermione and Ron went scarlet, then laughed.

"That's true, you know." Hermione winked at Ron, who smiled happily at her and squeezed her waist.

None of them had ever been happier.

  
  


Now all my hopes and all my dreams

are suddenly reality 

you've opened up my heart to feel a kind of love that's truly real

a guiding light that'll never fade

there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade

for the love you give it won't let go 

I hope you'll always know 

  
  


You are my everything

Nothing your love won't bring

My life is yours alone

The only love I've ever known

Your spirit pulls me through 

When nothing else will do 

Every night I pray 

On bended knee 

That you will always be

My everything 

  
  
  
  


You're the breath of life in me 

the only one that sets me free 

and you have made my soul complete for all time (for all time)

You are my everything (you are my everything)

Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring) 

My life is yours alone (alone) 

The only love I've ever known 

Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through) 

When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do) 

Every night I pray (I pray) 

On bended knee (on my knee) 

That you will always be be my everything 

  
  


You are my everything 

Nothing your love won't bring 

My life is yours alone 

The only love 

I've ever known 

Your spirit pulls me through 

When nothing else will do

Every night I pray on bended knee

That you will always be 

  
  


My everything [almost spoken:] 

Every night I pray 

down on bended knee 

that you will always be

my everything oh my everything 


End file.
